Talk:Olgoi-Khorkhoi
very easy solo as rng64/nin32, standard worm tactic. sidewinder did 1k dmg. gave me 66exp, this put the mob at lvl 54. got drop 1/1, always lucky on this uneseful things... --Mira el dito 22:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by PUP60/DNC30, Valoredge Auto. Activate Auto, Wait for 20 min recast to go down. Engage Valoredge, Master stays back out of AoE range. Auto Repair kit I and Auto Repair kit II Help. Should get it down to about 10% HP before your automaton dies. Reactivate and then Engage again. - Win - 0/3 D: --Chaddles 09:31AM AEDT. March 28/2010 Easy Solo PUP 70 with Soulsoother. 1/5 on the PUP Weapon. Using Stormwakwer Frame this was soloable with little difficulty by PUP60/DNC30. Alternated Dark and Light Maneuvers and used Curing Waltz II to keep myself healed enough for Automaton to get in a few nukes between Cure IVs. Hit red HP at the beginning of the fight because I wasn't paying attention to my maneuvers. Very doable. -- Tridint 6/29/2011 Resisted all requiem and lullaby. Elegy landed every time. (BRD73) -- 20:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Just fought this as 63PUP/30RNG (widescan). He spams Sandspin to make up for extremely low evasion. Either high resistance, or immune to Silence. Gained 66 EXP from the fight, which leads me to believe he is Decent Challenge to 63, as I had no Sigil on at the time. Only problem during the fight was Stonega II, which he loved to spam on my automaton. Schurzen saved me from that mess and ended the fight in ~45 seconds. Good luck on your katars, PUPs. --Wolfandre 08:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I got 0 xp at lvl 75 fighting this so theres no way its level 62 I got 50 exp at lvl 70MNK/WAR, so what lvl would that make it? relatively easy fight except for stone 2, brought me down about 500hp into yellow Solo'd as galka 63BLU/31DNC, refueling and cocoon at start, have aspir samba up @ all times. Headbutt Stone II and Stonega. A passing pixie tossed a Cure IV @ me, but I doubt it was needed. No food was eaten. Also likes to spam sand spin with it's low on HP. I'm 1/2 with no TH. To be safe it would be a good idea to build up to 100% TP or more for Cure Dances. I did not WS at all while I was fighting. Easily soloable by a PUP61/WAR30. Exactly as Chaddles stated. Have valoredge with damage mitigation (especially magic), flashbulb, auto repair kit. Blaze spikes helps too. Everything you can do to add damage. Cannibal Blade helps a lot. This is easily doable without losing the puppet. Oil +2 helps if needed. Dropped 1/4 FFXI-Nai 07:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just soloed this as 58Pup/29War. First tried to tank it using Soulsoother. I got it down to about half health but was taking too much damage. So I retreated and changed out for Valoredge. Let Valoredge solo it, only having to summon it once after it died before the worm died. 1/1 on Poppet Katars ^^. Absit Went solo 63PUP/31DNC. I used Valoredge as well but I also helped DD as well. He seemed to enjoy spamming nukes and Sandspin an awful lot, but he missed me most of the time (Heavy Eva gear). Easy fight for the most part. Got TP from weaker mobs to WS off the bat, rest was used for Waltz. Haguruma Poppet Katars Every PUP should look into hunting and claiming the Poppet Katars from this NM. They are perhaps the best possible H2H weapons that PUP can wear from 58 to 72, blowing by the TMH+2 without the skyhigh price. Plus the model of the weapon is very cool, black handles with a large spike on the end. It took me a good 7 kills to get my Poppet Katars but they are totally worth it, just keep at it and you'll get it. Good luck to all my fellow PUPs. --Teiei 13:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I also went 1/7 on this. --Aenanai 22:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 1/2 with TH4 Easy kill as THF/NIN may want to bring some Bloody bolts in case as Stonega will wipe your shadows. I didn't bother recasting shadows. Silly, that I can't edit my edit, but when I said Schurzen, I mean Analyzer. Sorry for the mix-up! Also, if not 62, then not much lower than that. Wolfandre 19:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Went there as 75 BST almost without gear and am able to kill that guy without a pet or jug. Had some HP issues once, but made it. Need to rant about the general droprate of these Evolith NMs though - needed about 30 attempts for Rogue Receptacle and about 40-50 for Okyupete to get drops. Currently 0/9 with the strange feeling, that this will be another great success story in terms of investing a huge amount of time. --Faenalini 22:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandspin I think I figured out how he is able to spam Sandspin. After going 0/8 on him I decided to try and attack him with only magic and I found that he only started using Sandspin when I got within melee range of him and only after he hit me a couple of times. Gonna try and kill him with only magic. Maybe that will make him drop those darn weapons. Simonjm2 23:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, the magic only thing didn't work. Also him only using sandspin when you're in melee range is false as well. But I do believe that he has some kind of extra effect where he gains extra tp from his and your melee attacks. Simonjm2 15:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sandspin has a limited AoE range, so I'd imagine if you were far enough away, he could use it but it would fail. With respect to the drop rate, it is low. There's no trick to getting the Poppet Katars. I have heard rumors that accepting the Hunt Registry greatly improves the drop rate, however. --Eremes Well, I finally got the drop. Took me a while to post it but I got it the next day Jan 30th. The Hunt Registry tip isn't true. I used it every time I killed it and there was not an increase in drop rate. Oh well I'm done with it though so good look to whoever is going after this guy. Also I noticed that he likes to spawn 90 to 100 minutes after his last death (was using the kitchen timer).Simonjm2 06:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC)